Familiar Stranger
by Natsuko26
Summary: Three years after Buu the Earth is in danger yet again. When a girl no older then Trunks and Goten shows up will the Z-fighters accept her help?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's Characters.  
I do own Kigo and Lord Kai.**

**AN: Hey so this is my first sory and i don't really know where it's going so enjoy if it's good.**

It's been almost a year sense Goku had died. He's been in other world training like he always does.

Back on earth, unknown to Goku, Chi-Chi and Gohan were getting ready for two new members of the family.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi yelled. "Gohan do you have the bag?"

"What do you mean mom?" Gohan questioned. Then he heard it, the sound of water hitting the floor, and he knew what his mother was talking about. "Oh that bag. No I don't have it but I'll get it. Just wait right there mom okay." he said flustered.

"No Gohan you are taking me to Bulma's," she paused waiting for Gohan as he just stared at her, "Now!" she yelled.

-Other world-

"King Kia!" Goku yelled.

"What is it Goku? Why are you yelling?" King Kia asked.

"When did you get a baby?" Goku asked.

"A baby? Oh yes they told me she would be coming today. I guess I let it slip my mind." King Kia said.

"She's adorable. Who is she anyway?" asked Goku.

'Should I tell him? No he probably wouldn't understand.' thought King Kia. "Well her father saved his planet several times and then gave his life to save the ones closest to him. Her mother had a miscarriage and so she was sent here." King Kia explained.

"Oh wow this guy sounds impressive. So wait is this guy here in other world? Can I fight him?" Goku asked.

'I don't know how you do it Goku but you still amaze me with your stupidity.' King Kia thought. "No you can't fight him Goku."

"Wait how come she has a body?" asked Goku.

"The guardian of her planet must have thought her fathers doing was worthy enough to give even her a body." said King Kia.

"What are we going to name her?" Goku asked.

"I don't know you name her." King Kia said and turned away. Goku opened his mouth to ask another question when King Kia said "No more questions Goku."

-7 years later-

"Come on Goku what's wrong? I thought you were supposed to be training for the Martial Arts Tournament how are you going to do that if you can't even beat me?" taunted a little black, messed up, haired girl.

"I'm just getting warmed up. And don't think you can beat me Kigo I trained you myself, I know all your little tricks." Goku yelled back with a smile on his face. The two were about to charge toward each other when King Kai interrupted them.

"STOP!" he yelled. "Goku go back to the training I have planed out for you. Kigo you need to come with me." Goku put his waits back on and went back to his training. Kigo went with King Kai. "Kigo I want to introduce you to someone." he said.

"Introduce me to someone? Who?" she asked. A man walked out of Grand Kai's palace and started to walk towards them. He was warring an indigo colored gi with a green sash around his waist. His silver hair was pulled back into a pony-tail with only 2 strands dangling in front of his stormy grey eyes. 'Is he a Kai?' Kigo thought. 'No his skin is the same pale tan color as mine and his ears are far to small to be a kai's.'

"Hello miss Kigo. My name is Lord Kai. I am here to train you for the upcoming battle."

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Don't hesitate to tell me if it sucks. thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or it's characters**

"Battle? What battle?" Kigo asked confusedly.

"The one that will determine the future of the Earth." said the kia.

"The Earth huh. Is that where I'm from? Do I have family their? Do I have any siblings or grandparents? What about my mom, is doing okay?" Kigo said with out taking a breath.

"If you'd like I can take you to meet them." the kia said with a smile on his face.

"Oh yes please!"

"On one condition." he paused. "You may only see them after you have completed your training with me and must agree to fight in the battle." His smile was now gone. He was only interested in the battle.

'Well lets see if he can teach me something I don't know already.' Kigo thought. She jumped back and took an offensive stance. "Okay here's the deal if you can land three hits on me I'll think about it. But if you can't do it in two minutes then no deal." she said.

"Fighting you would be child's play. Are you sure you want to do this?" Lord Kia asked. Kigo nodded. "As you wish." He lunged forward but Kigo only saw that. After that she saw him right next to her about to hit her shoulder.

'No way. He's fast.' Kigo jumped back barely able to avoid the blow. "Oh that was close." she said as she took a defensive stance.

'She dodged my attack?' thought Lord kia.

'When did Kigo get that fast?' thought king kia.

"Well what are you waiting for I'm standing right here! Hello are you even in there?" Kigo asked tauntingly.

"I'll admit your good but do you think you can handle this?" Lord Kia asked. Kigo just stood there looking at him wondering if he was going to even move when she felt a hard blow to the back.

"Huh. When did you even move?" she asked as she jumped away.

'How did she escape the full brunt of the attack?' Lord kia asked himself. "Well that was one and I still have 45 seconds." he lunged forward again but this time Kigo saw it.

'He's getting slower I can see his moves now.' Lord kia was about to hit Kigo's abdomen when he was punched in the face. "What's wrong Lord Kia getting tired?" She taunted.

'Idiot I'm not getting slower your getting faster.' Lord Kia thought. He then swiped Kigo's legs out from under her and hit her in the chest. "Well that makes three." he said.

"That's not fair you cheated I wasn't ready." Kigo whined.

"Fights won't be fair." Lord Kia said coolly. "Now are you coming with me or not?"

'I don't think he's gonna make this easy if I go with him but then again Goku always said that training wasn't supposed to be easy.' Thought Kigo.

"Well what is your answer!" said Lord kia almost at a yell.

"Okay fine but you have do one thing for me." she said.

"Yes I know you want to meet your family. I have already said you could do that." He said impatiently.

"Well your going to do that _and_ your gonna bring me back to life."

'What does she think she's doing? This is my boss. She could get me in some serious trouble.' thought king kia.

"Fine but if you die in the fight I won't be bringing you back." Said Lord kia.

"Haha, great. I just have to tell Goku and I'll be right back." "No you can't tell him about the battle." Lord kia demanded.

"Well fine then I'll just tell him that I'm going to train with someone else for a while." Kigo said. She turned away form the Kias and started to run towards Goku.

"She is a lot like her father don't you think. She's carefree and playful, but her power level worries me. Have you ever felt a power like that in someone so small?" Lord kia asked King kia.

"Well only once when Gohan was a child. When ever he snapped it would rise like that but she's that way all the time even when she's sleeping." King kia explained.

"Interesting."

"Hey Goku. Guess what." Kigo said enthusiastically.

Goku stopped his training for the moment and squatted down to Kigo's eye level. "What?" he asked.

"That strange man over their wants me to go train with him for awhile." she said with a grin plastered onto her face.

"Well that sounds fun. When will you be back?" He asked.

"I donno. But when I do get back promise you'll be here and waiting for a fight k." she said playfully. She stuck out her hand and waited for a response.

"You know I'll be waiting for a fight with you but you have to promise you'll be stronger and faster then you are now, because at your level you wouldn't even be able to beat Gohan." Goku answered.

"Deal," they shook hands and she turned and started to walk away "Oh and for the record Goku, I could beat your kid any time. Good luck at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Try not to kill anyone." she said. She ran back to Lord kia "Okay I'm ready to go," she then scratched her head "Where are we going anyway?"

"To a very special place." said Lord kia. He grabbed Kigo's hand and then they vanished.

**A/N: Hey sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for all the reviews and corrections. Hope y'all like this chapter. Please r and r.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa!" Kigo said with amazement. Before her was this grand mansion with arches and grand doors. The landscape was much like Namek's but somewhat more magical. "What is this place?" Kigo asked. Lord Kia laughed lightly to himself.

"This is my home. A…" he paused searching his mind for the right word "special and secret place where no one can harm you." He took Kigo's hand and led her through the arches. Lord Kia was giving her a tour of the great house of which he called home.

"This will be your room for the time being." he said as they stopped in front of a door labeled 'Training'. He opened the door and Kigo instantly fell face first.

"What's with the gravity in this room? I can't even stand!" Kigo exclaimed.

Lord Kia looked slightly disappointed. "Then this will be your first training exercise. For every hour you can not stand the gravity will get lighter, but the lighter the gravity the lighter the meals you get."

Kigo gasped at the thought of a small meal. Growing up on King kia's planet Kigo didn't think she would have a problem with gravity. Training with Goku in 100 times gravity made it even harder to believe. 'This must be 300 times gravity at least.' Kigo thought. "Okay so if I can stand now do I get to eat?" she said trying to lighten the mood of the plain white room she presumed to be endless.

"No!" Lord Kia said harshly. "If you can stand now you will go on to the next training exercise. And have no doubt that it will be much harder." Kigo smiled at the thought of a challenge. She powered up and was now strong enough to stand with ease.

"Okay next test." she said cheerfully. Lord Kia looked displeased.

"No! You must do it without using your powers. And until you can I will not tell you who you are." Lord Kia threatened.

"So I went my whole life not knowing who I am. Sure I've wanted to know but I can deal with it a little longer." Kigo said.

"I see well if that doesn't motivate you enough then how about this. If you can't do it then I won't teach you how to become stronger then Goku." Lord Kia said then walked out of the room and locked the door. Kigo stood there for a while. 'Teach me to be stronger then Goku? Me? There's no way!'

"Wait Lord Kia I'll do it just wait. I'll get it." she yelled. "Hahaha I'm finally getting through to her."

-Goku-

"King Kia I'm bored. When is Kigo coming back I want someone to challenge me!" Goku whined.

"Goku you still have 2 months to train so stop whining and get back to work!" King Kia yelled.

"Okay but still could you at least tell me when Kigo will get back?"

-Earth-

"Trunks come on that's not fair I can't fly yet!" Goten yelled to the skys.

"Hahahaha. To bad Goten you should have learned years ago. Gohan can fly, why can't you?" Trunks mocked.

-Kigo-

2 hours when by and Kigo still couldn't get up without powering up. "I can do this. I can do this." Kigo kept encouraging herself but it was getting more and more difficult. "Lord Kia I thought you said the gravity would get lighter as time passed!" she yelled.

"Oh is that what I said I meant it gets heavier as time passed pretty soon you'll be as flat as a pancake. Speaking of which I think I'll have some." He started walking away. "When you've gotten up you can eat." Lord Kia left again.

"I'm really starting to hate that guy. First he puts me in a room that is eventually going to kill me, then he says the gravity lessons when in reality it increases, and now he is tormenting me with food. Oh that is just so wrong." Kigo whined to no one in particular. "Okay I'm getting out of this place if it's the last thing I do." Kigo said more determined then ever. She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. Then she got on one foot and soon after both feet. "I never knew sayins could push themselves way past their limits even at such a young age." Lord Kia said just outside the door.

Kigo focused her scenes on what she presumed to be Lord Kia's energy signature. "Okay Lord Kia this is for lying to me." Kigo lifted her hand with ease and shot an energy ball at the door.

"What does she think she's doing?" Lord Kia said. He saw the energy ball coming towards him and didn't move he simply put up his hand.

"Oh come on! I can brake down the door easily enough but I can't even hurt him come on!" Kigo said. Lord Kia turned the gravity back to normal and Kigo felt light as a feather. He looked at his hand and saw burns and for the first time Lord Kia felt pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Almost in time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of their characters.**

**I do own Kigo and Lord Kai. **

"**Oh come on! I didn't even hurt you that bad." Kigo said trying to get herself out of trouble as she was walking down one of the many halls in the vast mansion. **

"**Your short, wild, black hair, does it reflect your personality?" Lord Kia asked. Kigo examined her hair and then pulled the onyx locks back into a pony tail.**

"**What does my hair have to do with my personality?"**

"**How long do you think about what you do with your hair?" he asked.**

"**Not very." she replied wondering where this was going.**

"**And do you agree that it is wild and or unruly?" he asked.**

"**Well ya, but…" **

"**And do you not think that what you just did was somewhat for revenge?"**

"**What you mean the door? Well duh I was trying to get you." she said.**

"**Now connect the dots Kigo." Lord Kai said. He waited a moment for her to think about it when finally he gave up on her. "Your attention span is the shortest I have ever seen. You didn't think your actions through or predict the consequences. You are a wild child that does as she pleases and has no regard for others safety. Now I can understand how you got to be wild, growing up with Goku as your sparing partner you probably never had to worry about hurting anyone. He is the strongest person I know. But even so you need to think these things through. And finally, if you are to even come close to defeating this enemy you can have no sense of revenge, in other words you can not expect to win to him if you have even an ounce of darkness in your heart. Understand?" **

"**Are you done giving me the long winded lecture? Cause if you are I would like to get started on the next challenge." Kigo said nonchalantly.**

**Lord Kai sighed. 'No matter how much I try to get her to understand, she will only see this as a way to finally beat Goku. She has three years to master these techniques. That has never been done. If she can't do it we all die. If the only way to get her to achieve these abilities is by making her strong enough to beat Goku then so be it, we will get into the technical stuff when she is older' he thought to himself.**

**-2 months later-**

"**Why not? I've done everything you've told me. I mastered everything you taught me! Would it be so wrong if I went to Earth for a day and watched Goku fight, meet his family, or even do the unthinkable, have fun!" **

"**No that is out of the question. I said you aren't leaving until you have finished you training." Lord Kai argued. Kigo pouted.**

"**That's not fair. I mean even when Goku was training me there were days that we just sat out and did nothing!" Kigo yelled.**

"**You still haven't finished your training. Yes you are excelling much faster then anyone has before and yes you'll be done long before I was when I did this training but you still are not done. At the rate you are going you'll be done in 3 years tops! And that will be cutting it close as it is!" he yelled.**

"**Fine!" Kigo pouted. She walked away sadly.**

"**(Sigh) Wait Kigo. If you want to go that badly you may go for 30 minutes. That is all I am giving you. Understand that you won't have a choice in the matter. As soon as your 30 minutes are up you will be instantly transported back here." said Lord Kai.**

**Kigo's face lit up. "Thank you! Thank you so much Lord Kai. I'll be back when I'm back." she waved as she was about to leave.**

"**Hold on one second." Lord Kai said. Kigo slouched and turned around. "You will be accompanied by my son and his companion." As Lord Kai said this the Supreme Kai and Kabito walked in. "Kigo, this is my son. The Supreme Kai and his companion. Kabito. They will accompany you there and then you will be free to find Goku and his friends but remember"**

"**Yes I know 30 minutes. Can we go now?" Kigo asked.**

"**Kigo, you and Kabito will go now and the Supreme Kai will meet you outside shortly." said Lord Kai.**

"**Whatever, so long as it doesn't count as part of my half hour then I don't care, so long as you make it quick." Kigo said walking out of the mansion.**

"**What did you want to talk about father?" said the Supreme Kai.**

"**You mustn't tell her about Buu. She cannot be distracted from our objective." Lord Kai answered.**

"**But father she would be a great asset. We could, more then likely, defeat Buu without involving the others." Supreme Kai argued.**

"**No. If she gets hurt, even if it is unlikely, we would need to start over with her training. We don't have time for that. Every day counts." **

"**So why are you letting her go today?" Supreme Kai asked.**

"**It's only for a half hour. And she will make up for lost time when she gets back."**

"**Alright father. I won't tell her about anything. I shall be on my way now." said the Supreme Kai.**

"**Wait, one more thing. Don't get yourself killed." **

"**Of course father." The Supreme Kai walked out where Kigo and Kabito were waiting.**

"**How long does it take you to walk over here?" Kigo asked. "Come on, come on, lets not wait for the grass to grow." And with that they transported to Earth.**

**-Earth-**

"**Thanks for the ride and all but I gotta split." Kigo said.**

"**Wait where will you go?" asked Kabito.**

"**Huh. To find Goku of course. It looks like the tournament has already begun so I'm gonna head to the stadium." Kigo said.**

"**What a strange child." said Supreme Kai.**

**-Stadium-**

"**Ladies and gentlemen that is it. Goten has landed outside the ring making Trunks the new champion. And you know what that means. In just a few moments Trunks will be fighting none other then Mr. Satan." yell the announcer.**

"**Hey kid!" Kigo yelled. "Who's Mr. Satan?" she asked. Trunks just looked at her and walked away back into the waiting room.**

"**Oh don't mind him he's like that to most everyone." said Goten. The two of them looked at each other and then laughed.**

"**Hey we look alike." Kigo laughed.**

"**Yeah kinda." Goten agreed. "Oh if you want to know who Mr. Satan is just wait for a little bit Trunks will fight him in a minute and just watch Trunks will win no problem." **

"**Thanks but I have to find someone and I only have," Kigo looked at the time, "Ahh I only have 10 minutes. Nice meeting you bye!" she yelled running off into the distance. **

"**Weird." Goten said.**

"**Okay if I were Goku where would I be." Kigo stopped and thought. Then it came to her. She snapped her fingers and ran towards the nearest restaurant. She looked around and then down at her clock. '5 minutes. Got to find him.' she thought. He wasn't there so she went to the corndog stand and there he was. "30 seconds of course!" she said. She ran as fast as she could then jumped to try and tackle Goku, but right as she was about to get him she was transported back to the mansion. "Seriously? I didn't even talk to him and you bring me back?" she whined.**

"**I didn't bring you back. That was the time you were given and that's how long you were gone. I don't make all the rules you know." said Lord Kai.**

"**Oh that is so lame!" Kigo yelled**


End file.
